


insert another coin

by sleepy_ry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, M/M, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Gluskin's never had a friend prior to this one, and he refuses to give this one up.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 48





	insert another coin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Outlast' nor am I profiting from this

“I’ve never had a friend prior to you.” Gluskin’s hand glide down toward the makeshift pussy; it is his best handiwork yet. “I won’t share the horrid things I’ve seen.” 

_ You will share everything. I don’t want to know. Every woman prior has been a cock-teasing whore who runs away even when the ‘game’ is over.  _

Waylon kisses him as he digs around, searching for the small hole he’s placed. 

_ Just enough room for a finger right now. I can’t have a loose woman now, can I? You'll behave until our wedding night and then I’ll open you up.  _

Darling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author suffered a panic attack. 
> 
> Either upsetting things are written while binging Avril Lavigne or there is unhealthy catharsis. With that being put: bookmarking, commenting, kudos are food.


End file.
